nature_cat_and_sheriff_callies_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks
Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks is another Nature Cat/Sheriff Callie's Wild West/MLP:EG crossover film. It is the sequel to ''Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls'', 's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls and 's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. Plot Major Events * Sunset Shimmer is revealed to now own a Charmander. * Applejack (EG) is revealed to now own a Bulbasaur. * Rainbow Dash (EG) is revealed to now own a Cyndaquil. * Fluttershy (EG) is revealed to now own a Chikorita. * Pinkie Pie (EG) is revealed to now own a Totodile. * Rarity (EG) is revealed to now own a Squirtle. * Pikatwo is revealed to have learned Quick Attack, Iron Tail, and Thunder. * It is revealed that the Equestria human world is now inhabited with Pokémon, as well as real animals and pets. Trivia * are guest starring in this film. * are the villains guest starring in this film and working with The Dazzlings. * meet Sunset Shimmer and The Human Mane 5 for the first time. * Genie will transport Nature Cat, Sheriff Callie and their friends to Canterlot High to meet up with The Human Mane 5 and Sunset Shimmer and their new Pokemon while , Tino and their friends will be joining the rest of our heroes later with Twilight Sparkle. * Mewtwo, The Good Fairy, Aisling, Zordon and Alpha 5 will be making their cameo appearance in beginning of the film and where they summon 11 new guest stars to help our heroes on their quest. And these new guest stars will be revealed that they're one of the Christopher Robin's cousins. * Ash, Littlefoot, Simba, Sora, Alex, Thomas, Tino, Tai, and their friends will meet Lincoln and his sisters for the first time. * Lincoln and his sisters will face for the first time. * Queen Chrysalis will be absent in this film due to not to make any appearance in the real film. * The Dazzlings will have a crush on Tino, starting in this film. * A flashback from 's Adventures of The Little Mermaid might be used. * The Dazzlings will get their revenge on Pooh, Ash, Thomas, Twilight and Sunset Shimmer and their friends in and The Return of Jafar, 's Adventures of Rock and Rule and so on. * The storyline continues in ''Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Friendship Games''. Songs # Main Adventures Intro # # Speechless (Part 1) - Sunset Shimmer # # Sunset Shimmer's Lament - Sunset Shimmer # Welcome to the Show (Part 1) - The Dazzlings and the Rainbooms # Speechless (Part 2) - Sunset Shimmer # Welcome to the Show (Part 2) - Sunset Shimmer, the Rainbooms, all heroes and crowd # # End Credits - Shine Like Rainbows - The Rainbooms # End Credits - Speechless (Full) - Naomi Scott Scenes Category:Nature Cat/Sheriff Callie's Wild West/My Little Pony crossovers